


Snow Circles

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [102]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Children and Sportacus makes snow angels but due to Sportacus being so well trained and bendy his angel ends up full circle. And also Robbie obviously sees this ridiculousness





	Snow Circles

Sportacus stood up from the snow and turn to look at what was supposed to be a snow angel. Stingy, standing off to the side, was already shaking his head. 

“You did it  _again_ ,” he said. Trixie put her hands on her hips and tapped his foot in the snow.

Sportacus sighed. It seemed to be impossible for Sportacus to make a proper snow angel, even with Trixie and Stingy’s help. Every time he tried, he always moved his arms too much. This turned his angels in snow circles instead.

“Maybe we just have to stop calling them angels,” Trixie suggested. She knelt down and drew a line out the top of the circle. “There! Now it’s sports candy!”

“That’s dumb,” Stingy huffed, “You made the line too long. Now it just looks like a deflated balloon.”

“Does  _not_.”

“Does  _too_!”

Sportacus sighed again, louder to be heard over the bickering. He dragged a hand down his face. There had to be a way to make the best out of this but he was too frustrated with himself to see it.

“For the love of my ears stop  _shouting_!” came a new voice behind Sportacus,

Robbie Rotten was trekking through the snow towards them. He was carrying a bag and glaring at the three of them. Stingy and Trixie stopped arguing. Robbie dropped the bag carelessly in the snow. “Make another circle on top of this one,” he demanded, pushing Sportacus forward.

“Why do you want me to-”

“Shut up.”

Trixie tried to speak, “Robbie, what-”

“Shush.”

“These are  _my_ snow angel lessons, Robbie!” Sting stamped his foot, “You can’t just-”

But Robbie covered his ears with his hands, “If you all don’t stop making noise  _right now_ I’m going to invent something that  _glues lips together_!”

Everyone closed their mouths after that. Sportacus silently followed Robbie’s directions; first making another snow circle, then a third on top of that. Robbie shooed him away after the third circle and started pulling things out of his bag. He placed a few black stones on the second circle and a couple on the third one as well. 

It wasn’t until he stuck a carrot in the top circle that Trixie said, “Oh! A snowman! A flat snowman!”

Robbie stood up. “Good, you get it.” He held out the bag. “ _You_ finish it then.” Trixie and Stingy both grabbed the bag and starting finishing the snowman, adding a flat hat and scarf.

Sportacus grinned as Robbie passed him. “Thank you,” he said in response to Robbie’s glare, “I was starting to feel bad I couldn’t make an angel.”

“You should absolutely feel bad,” Robbie said, “But at least now you can all stop yapping about it. I’m going to take a nap.”


End file.
